


И глаза у него были как море.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: альтернативная предыстория некоторых членов ДА-5.инопланетный суперхищник с ужасом замечает что физически превращаются в человека."
Relationships: Predator/Human
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	И глаза у него были как море.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokaserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokaserbia/gifts).



> моя заявка на ЗФБ-2020, в фэндоме Horror, Ужасы
> 
> ГЛАЗА
> 
> Когда я к другому в упор подхожу,  
> Я знаю: нам общее нечто дано.  
> И я напряжённо и зорко гляжу,  
> Туда, на глубокое дно.
> 
> И вижу я много задавленных слов,  
> Убийств, совершённых в зловещей тиши,  
> Обрывов, провалов, огня, облаков,  
> Безумства несытой души.
> 
> Я вижу, я помню, я тайно дрожу,  
>  Я знаю, откуда приходит гроза.  
> И если другому в глаза я гляжу,  
> Он вдруг закрывает глаза.
> 
> К.Бальмонт

Это было поистине дьявольское наказание за проступок.  
Проиграть какому-то человеку с Земли было и вправду странно.  
Плазмомет, система интуитивного наведения прицела, автоматически выдвигающиеся стоит только слегка напрячь ладонь когти…  
Неуязвимая, скрывающая все его чуждое земной атмосфере тело, броня…  
Первыми изменили свою структуру жвалы.  
Высох и отпал, словно осенняя листва хитиновый покров.  
Затем на месте ротовых щупалец стали прорезаться губы.  
Старая шелуха кожи снималась, как обдирают порой вызревший кукурузный початок.  
Даже мыслить стало трудней, так чтобы с образами личинки, яйца или кокона, а потом взрослой особи, имаго.  
Кости истончились, мышцы стали подстраиваться под чужой углеводно-белковый обмен, мучительнее всего прорастали в грудной клетке легкие.  
Затем органы говорения, гортань и глотка, формирующие непривычную, в очень ограниченном звуковом диапазоне, речь.  
Было странно потерять контакт и постоянную тесную связь с другими.  
Даже если отключен шлем, можно было услышать телепатические и ультразвуковые сигналы.  
Да и о чем говорить, его тело уменьшилось почти что вдвое, словно пожрало самое себя, только и забот, как его накормить. Обиходить, согреть, напоить, справить, в конце концов, нужду…  
Столько повседневных мелочей требуется совершать ежеминутно.  
Старый Предок-Охотник сказал бы, что он размяк.  
Даже жесткие волосы, «дреды», гордость и отличительный знак достижений воина-охотника словно утратили силу и цвет, стали тоньше, так что сквозь кератиновый покров, словно просвечивают микроскопические темно-багряные сосуды.  
Кожа стала изысканнее и нежней, да и весь он словно мягкая сочная мякоть внутри моллюска. 

Парень с темно-гранатовыми длинными волосами тщательно зарисовал в дневнике последнюю трансформацию.  
Все, что удалось сохранить для воскресного выпуска «Джамп», короткие зарисовки в картинках.  
Вместо традиционного «продолжение следует», неопровержимое словно надпись на гробовой плите.  
«И тогда, он почувствовал, что Охотник внутри него по-настоящему умер».  
Нахально заглядывающий через плечо хакер с концовкой не согласился.  
\- Затем он попал в спецотряд, отыскал чудом выжившую сестру и глаза у него были как море.  
Тао был бы не Тао, если б опять промолчал.  
\- А Шарка, стало быть, разжаловали из Ксеноморфов.


End file.
